The invention disclosed herein pertains to rotary power driven brushes of the type mounted in street sweeping machines, and more particularly pertains to structure whereby a helically coiled brush strip is maintained in tightly wound engagement upon the cylindrical surface of a rotary broom core during installation and operation.